Loyalty
by LousieL-uh-vsYouB-uh-oy
Summary: My remake of takers,the guys didnt abandon Ghost,they just kept a low profile to b safe,& eventually get ghost out of Jail.When they do they find out someone has been talking to Russians & its not Ghost,Theyll learn whose got loyatly and who doesnt.Lang!


Delonte P.O.V. (Ghost)

Four god damn years. Not a single visit, not a single call just to see how he's holding up. But that's just fine, cause he is doing exactly that, holding up. He really couldn't find words to describe how frustrated he'd become in the four years of being locked up and nobody even cared to show up. They just left him there, to sit, and probably never thought about it. They were a little too cocky though, they abandoned Ghost? He brought them up off the ground! He got them started on the path to a better life, bet you their still sitting there, making plans, doing jobs, using the rules _he_ had come up with to keep everyone safe, ungrateful bastards.

Not even Lilly, his supposed "Girl" called him, not even a single visit. It was like they just took his being caught as a weight lifted off their chests. As if he could be so easily erased, although he knew that couldn't happened, ever. It was his rules they'd keep, his start they'd forever have as a memory. He was etched into they're life in a way, his "girl", his rules, his crew. Eitherway, it's okay with him. Less pressure on him to make sure they get out with their plans safe, and he'd still be able to rise up, and he'd hit those motherfuckers so hard, they'd wish they knew what loyalty was. Although he hoped Lilly was safe, if they forgot about him, he'll forget about them. He thought they were closer than that.

_"Rivers! You got some visitors! Surprise for you to even have someone visit you."_A guard called through his cell door, he sighed, and stood, stretching as he did.

_"Yeah, and who are they?"_He asked, the guard sighed.

_"A Mr. Attica and his fiancee."_The guard spoke up after a second.

_"Whatever."_Ghost silently cursed, Was it Jake or Jesse, and whose this fiance of "Mr. Attica"? Well, who cares! Not his business anyway. He follows the guard to a visitation center. As soon as he walked in he saw Lilly and Jesse. So they come now? Fours years into his sentence. He sat down where they were and the guard stood by the door, looking at them with a sneer. Ghost knew he hated him, but it never really bothered him, he hated the guard, too.

_"Hello, Mr. Rivers."_Jesse spoke up for appearances. Forget that, it's been four years! And they're gonna act like everything's all cool, and Lily's his fiancee? Forgotten more than he knew.

_"Jesse. Lilly. What the hell you here for now?"_He snaps, and Jesse sighs.

_"Well, me and my 'fiancee' have come to bail you out, in exchange for you working for us."_Lily speaks up, and has a slight mischevious tone to her words, and he can tell they were acting.

_"Well I think we might be able to do a little deal there then."_He spoke up, and Jesse stood up then, followed by Lily.

_"Good, we'll be back tomorrow Mr. Rivers."_Jesse spoke formal and extra loud just to make sure the guard heard. Before they turned to leave, Ghost saw them reluctantly hold each others hand. Ghost smirked, he wasn't gonna hold a grudge, but he wasn't gonna let this go til he knew exactly why he was ignored for four fucking years. The guard followed him to make sure he went to his cell and Ghost sat down on his bed as he'd been all morning.

-Next Day-

Ghost woke up, same time as always, aroun 8 or 9 and sat up. He didn't sit for long, because the guard came to his cell and looked him down with a glare.

_"Let's go Rivers. Your being let out. Those two from yesterday paid the bail."_Ghost smirked, hearing the hate in the guards tone, and followed him to the lobby area. Lilly and Jesse stood there, smiles on their faces and the guard pushed him toward them. _"Here's yours things."_He pushed them forcefully into his hand and Ghost just took them and followed Lilly and Jesse out of the building.

_"Why?"_He asked when they got outside. Lilly and Jesse turned around, stopping.

_"Why What?"_Jesse asked, a little confused. But Lilly knew what he meant, and she sighed, looking down.

_"Jake said that it was best for us just to stay low profile, he said you'd want me safe so you'd understand, He said it'd be better to stay safe for a little while and then we'd get you out."_Lilly answered, and he nodded. It was a good idea, otherwise they could have all been in jail and atleast they _did_ come for him.

_"Well, let's go. Haven't seen any of you in four year, we gotta catch up."_Lilly smiled at Ghost's words, and Jesse did, too. Ghost was back, and he wasn't going nowhere.

They drove to the club, and he followed them up stairs, Lilly was really walking beside him, hold his hand and leaning into him. The guys were sitting patiently, obviously having been waiting for them, when they got up the stairs, and smiled, knowing Jesse and Lily had been successful in getting Ghost out.

_"Hey, fellas, been a few years."_Ghost spoke up first, smirk in place, he sat down on the couch with Lilly.

_"Yeah, sorry bout that. Didn't want to get caught getting you out though."_Jake said, Ghost gave a nodded and everything was back to normal. Like old times, until a Russian guy, blonde hair came into the club.

_"Hold up, you see him, whose that? He doesn't look like the usual partier."_Ghost pointed out the Russian when he saw him, everyone tensed and the Russian glanced up, and looked down, before looking back up and glaring at them.

_"Well, men, let's see what this damn Russian wants."_Gordon spoke up, as the Russian found the stairs and stomped his way up them. Ghost pushed Lilly behind him and the guys waited for the Russian to speak.

_"One of you made a deal with my men. Don't screw with me on this one, or we're coming to get you."_He glared at them, the guys, apart from John, looked at Ghost.

_"I never met him."_Ghost said, seeing the accusation, the Russian pointed to John before anyone else could speak up.

_"You better have the money. I want half, or your dead, every last one of you. Including that little lady there."_He pointed to each of the men, and ended pointing at Lilly. Before Ghost could do anything for him pointing to Lilly, She grabbed his hand and the Russian walked down the stairs and out the door...

**Just wanted to tried something because T.I. is awesome and I love that movie, except where he dies and how all the guys just abandon him, so this is my remake and I don't like paul walker so that's why it's John who talks to the Russian and well this is my remake, so don't expect everything to be the same, as you can see Lilly is still with Ghost and Jake doesn't have an interest in her, the last part was just an F.Y.I. to my story(: So thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts and they are very appreciated.  
>Love, Allyce.-*<strong>


End file.
